


《喊山》

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《喊山》

“你他妈到底会不会喝酒？”李振洋拍着桌子。

 

屋子里很暗，月亮又尖又远，卜凡看见李振洋坐在床的另一头，在一团模糊里，弧度柔和，肩膀小幅度抖动，不知道是不是在哭，也许只是哆嗦，无意识的哆嗦，刚才的声音里没有哽咽。

 

“我会，”他照实回答，嗓子哑的厉害，“但是这儿没酒，哥哥，连啤酒都没有。”

 

楼道里的脚步声由远及近，啪嗒啪嗒，拖鞋和地板摩擦又撞击，带起尘埃，非典隔离区里那些致命的尘埃，还有咳嗽，旋转着突破房门进入耳蜗，像午夜来自黑白无常的催命。李振洋的指尖连着小臂一起颤抖，抖的比刚才更厉害，他知道卜凡也是。血脉鼓胀着跳动，仿佛错综复杂的暗蓝河流。

 

 

李振洋捏紧了床单，“是不是又有人病了？他们说昨天晚上带走的那个就是……”

“别想了，”卜凡说，拿起杯子喝了口水，二分之一灌到了脖子里，“操，真他妈凉。”

 

“你冷吗？小凡。”李振洋忽然问。

 

“……现在快六月了，”卜凡低下头，食指用力地碾住床单从北往南滑，“夏天了。”

 

然而李振洋不依不饶，像只在沙漠里垂死的骆驼，奄奄一息也要拼命挣扎，他向前探着身子，倔强地要卜凡回答他，“我他妈就问你冷不冷，冷不冷。”

 

对面的男人沉默着注视他，仿佛即将被宰杀的羔羊悲悯着自己，更哀叹着同伴，过了一会儿终于认了输，卜凡说，“冷。”

 

“我也好冷，小凡，我们也会得病吗？”李振洋越过桌子来抓住他的手，骨节咯着掌心，分不清谁的手温度更低，他说，“我们会死吗？”

 

“我不知道，”卜凡艰难地吞咽下唾液，“哥哥，我真的不知道。”

 

床单上的光亮很窄，月亮好像离得越来越远，那条白色的线把他们的膝盖连起来，共同奔赴生又走向死，李振洋盯着卜凡，几秒后忽然抽回手。桌子被“哐啷”扫到地上，李振洋在破碎的巨响里猛地扑上去吻住卜凡，像闪电划破雷声在大地里寻找那颗粗壮的树干，然后忘记一切。

 

李振洋突出的肩胛骨顶着卜凡小臂，他们贴的极近，跟小时候和朋友翻墙进还没迁走的动物园时一样，他们的记忆都大同小异，昏黄的路灯时明时暗，虫子围着灯光贪婪地呼吸，过了大象馆再往里走到爬行动物馆，这就到头了，没人敢再往前去探索黑暗，然后爬上假山，肩膀挨着肩膀，有时候一个坐在另一个身上，想象自己在水族馆里做了一条鱼，从此不受束缚，可以吐出巨大的气泡。那是他们幼年时用于逃避现实稚嫩的办法，现在也一样要如此，只是换成了做爱，在黑暗里做爱，假装自己什么都不在意。

 

 

那不是爱，甚至不是性，卜凡摁着李振洋的肩膀往里捅，他们磨合的很慢，李振洋疼的快要哭出声，被卜凡用另一只手捂住嘴，于是变成了呜呜的恳求，但不管怎么样至少他们都不冷了，卜凡的汗落在李振洋胸膛上向左右两边下坠。他又俯下身去啃咬李振洋的锁骨，然后继续推进，不容拒绝，像冬天降温时最终跑出来的野猫，知道自己找不到食物就会面临死亡。

 

 

他们说不好这是什么，也许只是种人在挣命时、濒临绝望前的、一无所有的、无用的反抗。隔离区的所有东西都陌生而令人恐惧，李振洋在卜凡的快速插入里挣动，脑子里黏黏糊糊地无法再想任何事，太爽了，比酒精，比赤裸，比所有能想象的荒唐和放纵都还要酣畅淋漓，因为不用怕消耗自己的生命，隔离区才是最大的毒药，做爱充其量只是帮凶。

 

 

性器像泡在红酒里，卜凡的额头贴近李振洋，被汗濡湿的发丝绞在一起，床嘎吱嘎吱响，似乎不堪重负，交合处潮湿而泥泞，液体混杂着腻着彼此。卜凡射的时候把自己抽出来，撸动着弄在李振洋向下陷的小腹上，那里被他们的体液彻底打湿，湿的一塌糊涂。

 

肩膀抵着肩膀，卜凡躺在李振洋旁边，床单皱皱巴巴也没人去管，“哥哥，”他说，“你到底是从哪儿回来的，香港吗？”

 

李振洋没说是也没说不是，卜凡侧过身来，手搭在他肚子上，“我们交换一下儿，行吗，你告诉我你是哪儿来的，我就也让你了解一下我。”

 

“我从广东来的，”李振洋说，“你问这个干嘛，你要和我谈恋爱吗？”

 

卜凡不回答他的问题，只是自顾自道，“我上着大学呢，回了趟山东看亲戚，我听说他得了我就回来了，回来就被隔离了，不知道为什么他们要隔离我，我亲戚得了，我又没得，再说我们学校得病的也不是特多啊，我咳嗽两声咋了，不就是水喝少了吗？凭啥让我进来啊。”

 

“要是你是医务人员，你也得让你自己这样的进来。”李振洋说。

 

“为啥啊哥哥？”

 

腥膻味像覆盖在空气上的一层油膜，缓慢地、平直地移动，李振洋蜷起手指，他想起来处混乱的街道，带着口罩咳嗽的男男女女，沉默而尖利的目光，像刀锋，要把人生吞活剥，“我从全是非典的地方来的，小凡，那太可怕了，我一点儿也不意外我会被隔离，我害怕，但我还是得跑，逃跑，就他妈跟越狱一样，你知道吗，我听说山东非典也很严重。”

 

 

卜凡看着他，李振洋的瞳孔很黑，他从那双瞳孔里穿梭时光，回到他们初次做爱的夜晚，李振洋比现在还瘦，肋骨清晰地从皮肤下凸出来，他说，卜凡，小凡，我们做吧。脸色惨白，鼻梁高挺，他们当时像是都发了疯，楼道尽头那间房的男人刚被带走。于是卜凡一件件脱掉自己的衣服，然后和李振洋抱在一起，他们面对面颤抖，把自己无处隐藏无处安放的脆弱和体液释放给对方，黏腻又滚烫，卜凡抬起李振洋的一条腿顶进去，巨大的快感顺着脊背爬上头皮，李振洋想叫又不敢叫，觉得自己躺在星星里，眼前朦胧一片，亮晶晶的，然而没有任何实际作用。他去勾住卜凡的脖子，摸到一片碎而短的发茬，卜凡就顶的更深更重，直到最里面。他们好像在一座塔里，因为什么都没有，所以性成为了最重要的东西。

 

 

 

李振洋的声音把卜凡又拉回来，他拿纸把小腹上的液体擦干净了，“你上大几了？”

 

“大四，我马上毕业了，你呢，你做啥工作的？”卜凡问。

 

“我卖保险，但是我从广东来这儿之前把工作辞了。”李振洋说。

 

“哦，”卜凡还盯着他，“那你出去之后呢，还接着卖保险吗？你有什么其他想干的工作吗？”

 

“不知道，我没想过，”李振洋伸出手去摸烟，摸到柜子上一片光滑才想起来没有，只好又收回手，沉默了一会儿说，“我还不知道能不能出去呢。”

 

卜凡想了想，突然兴致勃勃地撑着手肘坐起来，比划出个歪歪斜斜的椭圆，“哥哥，等咱出去了我带你去我家吃螃蟹，我妈弄的酱可好吃了。”

 

“我不吃，”李振洋翻了个身背对着他，“我怕螃蟹，长得太丑了。”

 

 

隔离区里的每一个白天都好像被无限拉长延伸，黑夜更是如此，卜凡某天从窗户的栅栏之间向外看，看到的只有带着口罩的过路人，他们没有表情，眉毛模糊地、安分地呆在脸上，从不抬头，也许是怕看到他们，他和李振洋，还有其他剩下的人。他们就像一群鸽子，被困在笼里，不同的是也许永远得不到机会再被放出去。

 

和他同病相怜的鸽子正撑着额头站在窗口，走廊的另一边，李振洋离卜凡很远。三天了，卜凡想，已经这样三天了。鸽子没有自由再失去同伴，那倒真快称得上一无所有了。

 

他朝另一头走过去，在长而宽的走廊里看见自己被拽细的影子，而李振洋依旧站在那儿。

 

“哥哥，你想啥呢？也不找我说说话。”卜凡搭住他的肩膀。

 

李振洋转过头看着他，卜凡于是发现他通红的眼眶和灰黑色的眼圈，“你咋了哥哥？”

 

“没事儿。”李振洋说。

 

他们沉默地对视，卜凡想要说些什么，可又找不到合适的话，他和李振洋隔了几十厘米，像隔了一片白茫茫的水，它缓慢地、悄无声息地流淌过去，浸泡一切，铺平所有，包括生和死，爱和不爱，都发白褪色。

 

“你到底咋了哥哥？”卜凡问。

 

“小凡，”李振洋攥紧手，“你离我远一点儿。”

 

“为啥？”

 

李振洋低下头，把手捂在嘴边，接着咳嗽了几声。

 

“小凡，”他说，“我好像发烧了。”

 

卜凡难以置信地伸出手，在碰到李振洋额头的前一秒被躲开，“你离我远一点儿！” 他捂着嘴喊。

 

“我不，”他死死拉住李振洋，“我不。”

 

然后卜凡就那样拽住李振洋，把他从走廊拖回房间，像在蛮横地拖拽荒野里丧失求生欲的藏羚羊，他脑子里很乱，仿佛北极的冰川轰然崩塌，几千年前的长毛象被冲刷入海，与巨大的洪流一起，流向更远的地方。门锁拧上的声音成倍放大，李振洋还在挣扎，但是卜凡小臂肌肉鼓起，他用了十二分的力气来锁住他。

 

“你他妈放开我！”在被卜凡摁到床上去的下一秒李振洋剧烈地挣动起来，他再也管不了唾液和飞沫会不会顺着空气进入卜凡的鼻腔、咽喉，那像是在给自己最后留下一线希望，如果把卜凡也传染，那他就再没了瞒下去的理由。

 

回答他的是舔舐，卜凡的舌尖扫过李振洋耳垂，力道很轻，“哥哥，”他几乎呢喃着，“你不会得的……相信我，你不可能得……”

 

“你怎么知道不会？”李振洋闭上眼睛，“别骗我了，也别骗你自己了。”

 

下一秒卜凡把李振洋的裤子拽掉了，皮带在被撕毁的边缘发出咔哒一声不堪重负的响，门窗都死死关着，空气像死水那样流也流不动，床的晃动让整个屋子都仿佛摇起来，光和人影，全部摇曳纠缠厮磨。卜凡的手放在李振洋的腿根上，沿着一路下去就是禁忌的一片漆黑，通往幽暗深处，他俯下身去舔吻他的脸颊，像在保护一只孤弱的雏鸟。

 

“我求你了，”李振洋的手背摩擦过卜凡的肩膀，他手和脚都冰凉，但卜凡热的不行，冰凉和滚烫的皮肤接触在一起，他们都无法避免的颤抖，他说，“我求你了卜凡，你别管我了……”

 

卜凡说，“不行。”他在太阳的光晕里看清李振洋惨白的脸颊和粉白的皮肉，他解开李振洋的扣子，仿佛在不顾一切地蚕食将要老去的太阳，他抚摸那光滑的皮肤，想告诉李振洋无论怎么样他都要和他一起，一起逃出去，或者一起被永远关在笼子里，做两只垂死的鸽子，于是他低下头去，“哥哥，”他用额头抵住李振洋的额头，在那双瞳孔里寻找到自己，“我不怕，我和你一起得，我真的不怕。”

 

李振洋盯着他，几秒后忽然把手举起来放在自己的扣子上，他两指抖的不成样子，嘴唇也在哆嗦，“你不能后悔，你不能后悔了。”

 

“我保证。”卜凡说。

 

于是他们做爱，卜凡吻他，所有的唾液都赤裸地、毫无顾忌地与彼此交换，他们吻的天昏地暗，接着在天昏地暗里流眼泪，面颊湿漉漉地贴在一起。卜凡把李振洋身体里的手指撤出来，把自己缓慢地送进去，李振洋抓着他的手臂，好像要把自己哭干一样张着嘴无声地大哭，有疼有痛也有爽，有别人在隔离区里渴望的所有东西。

 

卜凡进入他，觉得自己把太阳摘下了一个角，能带给他温热，甚至是滚烫，让他全身的血脉都无休无止地进入沸腾。他在刺眼的白亮里深深捅进去，毫不留情地擦过敏感点，他听不到李振洋的叫声，低头去看才发现他咬着手腕儿，头发凌乱，呻吟和哭泣全被堵在喉咙里，脸还是特别白，也特别湿。

 

“我爱你，哥哥……”卜凡去蹭李振洋的鼻子，他也在哭，他第一次袒露出自己的脆弱，第无数次和李振洋一起捍卫自己的坚强，他们默不作声地流泪，只给对方看，不让自己听。

 

肠道抽搐，液体像眼泪一样流，射精的时候永远悲壮而猛烈，仿佛上了刑场以后无所顾忌的死囚，甚至已经准备好了要共赴森罗殿。卜凡把头埋在李振洋的颈窝里，汗水黏腻，把他们粘的更紧，更牢，更密不可分。

 

“小凡，”李振洋闭着眼睛说，“我可能会死。”

 

卜凡仰起头，嘴唇碰上李振洋尖而瘦的下鄂，感受到干涸的泪痕，“我也是，”他说，“你知道我也是，我们都是。”

 

李振洋不说话，他掌心里是卜凡软而多的黑发，阳光从百叶窗里漏进来，把夏天的潮热也煽进来，他忽然想到小时候家里养的那条狗，冬天被收留，第二个春天就被父母送走，秋天来临之前就结束了生命。

 

它那么无辜，也那么脆弱，它没能熬过春天，而他们也不知道夏日会不会提前在高烧和烂掉的肺里落下帷幕，只剩残渣和乏味的回忆，又或者什么也不剩。

 

 

三伏里最热的一伏到来的时候，非典消失了。

 

李振洋在那场性事之后奇迹般的退烧了，他从卜凡床上跳下来，赤脚跑到走廊里，背后拉下一小团黑影，卜凡看着那团黑越来越小，仿佛即将永远自由，飞向湛蓝晴空。

 

而真正自由的那天北京在下雨，大包小包被淋的透湿，混着沙尘漫出潮湿的腥土味。卜凡攥着背包窄而长的带子，李振洋走在他左边，一直走出医院，走到雨里。

 

“把包儿给我啊。”李振洋拍拍他肩膀。

卜凡抿着嘴，眼尾向上吊，他倔强地、固执地紧紧攥住那条滴水的带子，像是松了手就是同时松了李振洋，“我不给，哥哥，”他说，“你别想耍我，李振洋。”

 

“我怎么耍你了？”

 

“你……你根本不可能再联系我，对不对？”

 

李振洋沉默地望着他，卜凡的短发长到了耳朵尖，湿成几撮贴在一起，高个子男孩瞳孔又黑又圆，灼热的目光像要把他烧出窟窿，而他则成为苦海里残破的金莲，在火里节节败退，丢盔弃甲，于是他不得不回答，“我也不知道。”

 

卜凡的眉头拧着，他把包递过去，“那我跟你走，行吗？”

 

李振洋还是不说话，一声不吭地把包接过来，转过身往公路上走。

 

卜凡说，“李振洋，我跟你走，到底行不行啊？我给你剥螃蟹吃。”

 

 

青年在雨里朝他回头，脸颊上、衬衫上都沾满了朦胧的水汽，“那你他妈倒是跟着我啊。”他说，接着笑起来，额头微抬，夏天在他眼底达到高潮，化为大团的爱和大团的亮光，以及铺天盖地的雨，沸沸扬扬落在地面上。

 

 

于是两个高个子越走越远，最后消失在公路的转弯处，他们像手牵手跨入无边无际的热带雨林，或是看不见尽头的海岸线，然后一前一后，再也不回头。

 

 

End.


End file.
